


A Violent Understanding

by Perpetualstranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Loki in chains, Rough Sex, Sub!Loki, dom!Natasha, face riding, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetualstranger/pseuds/Perpetualstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki shows up naked and chained up in her apartment as a gift from Amora, Natasha takes full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Violent Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry if this is a little wordy— working on a new writing style. And for any typos. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything.

When Natasha entered her apartment, she didn't react when she found him sitting on her couch. Her eyes glazed over his naked body bound in chains.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She chuckled while tossing her keys onto the table.

Loki's eyes radiated defiant rage, but he shook his head softly. The metal collar around his neck jingled from the action.

"Why haven't you tired to escape?" She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him with a mixture of caution and curiosity.

"Well, I couldn't go rather far in these," Loki raised his arms in the air to gesture to the chains on his arms that connected to his ankles. "And I prefer not to travel about naked."

"How did you get here?" She took a step forward to the god who thought could destroy her, now sitting pathetically on her couch.

"I am a gift from Amora."

Natasha didn't ask who that was, internally raking her memory of SHIELD's database and not recalling anyone with that name on file.

"A gift, huh?" Natasha hummed, approaching Loki with all the intimidating grace of jungle cat. Her eyebrow quirked at the ideas racing through her head.

" _Yes_." Loki strangled out, as if it pained him to say it. As if it pained him to entertain the thought that this wasn't a punishment at all- far from it. Whatever words he hid behind, they were meaningless. His body bared before Natasha betrayed him. His chest that rose and fell with each breath began to move rapidly when she softly raked her fingernails down his lean torso. His cheeks flushed red with anger and embarrassment under her persistent and calm gaze.

Her gaze flickered from reading his features to the elaborate system of silver chains and cuffs that contained him. She gently tugged on the one around his neck so his face was hairs away from hers. She could feel- almost taste his quivering lips, the ones she remembered curling into malicious grins as he degraded her about her past. But while she was in control then as she was now, it was Loki who made himself vulnerable. And she would take full advantage of it.

"Kiss me." Natasha ordered, her breath fanning against his face that tightened in confusion. Her own breath caught in her throat at the sight of him licking his thin lips, his tongue darting out and sweeping over the top one. When he parted his mouth open for her, she got a better look at that tongue before he kissed her. His lips moved carefully against hers, as if afraid it was a test and he had failed. But when he heard her mewl softly and felt her fingers tangle desperately into his thick, dark locks of hair- Loki loosened in her hold. He even dared to lick her plump lips as to ask permission for entrance. He groaned, the sound low and festering in his throat, when her teeth sunk into his bottom lip and tugged before allowing him. That groan only intensified when his tongue caressed her warm mouth, feeling every crevice until his head grew dizzy and-

Suddenly, Natasha tugged hard on his hair and effectively pulled his lips away from her. There was an undeniable anger in her glaring eyes that made his cock twitch pathetically.

"I didn't say you could touch me." She snarled, an equal sense of disappointment and distrust washing over her. Loki didn't even realize in the pleasurable mess of their kiss that his hands reached for her. He was a fool- and found himself genuinely worrying that the game was over now.

"Lay on the couch over there." Natasha stiffly nudged her head to the plush piece of furniture lined with numerous pillows. When he didn't move fast enough, she swatted his sculpted backside, which made him jolt in surprise. The chains jingled and clanked together as he moved towards the couch and sat down as he had when she found him.

"Lay on your stomach and spread out for me."

As Loki shifted into the position, Natasha bit the inside of her cheek as if contemplating what to do with him. Her careful eyes roved over the expanse of his smooth, creamy skin in contrast with his defined muscles. She admired his black locks of hair that fell upon his slender shoulders, the elegant contours of his neck and the way his Adam's apple bobbed, his shoulder blades that shifted under his skin, the dip of his spine, and his clenched backside still reddened with her hand print. Natasha's eyes stopped at his toes which curled tightly in controlled anticipation.

He couldn't see what she was doing, and didn't dare move his head to look. When she suddenly mounted him from behind, he guessed what she was doing. He cursed himself for not hearing her undress, or even approach. The weight of her pressed his sensitive cock against the couch, the itchy fabric a borderline painful sensation. But the feel of her entrance- slick, warm and pressed against his ass overloaded his senses to the point that when her fingernails raked down his spine, he moaned and shivered underneath her.

"You like that, Loki?" Natasha hummed in his ear, the first time she actually said his name. The small part of him that felt ridiculous about the whole situation shut down when her supple thighs tightened around him and her pert nipples brushed against his shoulders as she laid upon him.

"I can't hear you." She coiled his hair around her fist and yanked his head up so he was forced to look at her stern expression.

" _Yes_." Loki hissed, his voice ragged and shaking. His glassy eyes hooded with lust flickered up to meet her icy ones. But the sight of him so broken before her was the first chip in the ice.

"I would have rather had your tortures than whatever Fury could concoct." Loki said with a click of his tongue, a trembling smirk daring to slip onto his face. It seemed that his ego was not completely out of the picture, but it was still early.

"Roll onto your back. _Now_." Natasha growled and got off of him so he could complete the task. She saw the way his pupils dilated in a combination of fear and lust too mixed together to distinguish one from the other.

"The only good thing that can come from your mouth is my first orgasm." Now Natasha was smirking as she brought her legs to frame either side of Loki's face and mounted it. Her dripping cunt hovered just over his mouth and she shivered at the feel of his warm breath fanning against her entrance. She ground herself into his face, his tongue already breaching her folds. She rolled her hips once and then twice as to tell him to get going. His tongue pressed flat strokes against her clit, swirling around it before suckling hard enough to make her cry out. Loki desperately wanted to press his fingers deep inside her where his tongue couldn't reach, but his hands were bound by his sides. So, he relaxed his jaw where most of her weight was and diligently licked inside her. Natasha buried her fingers into his hair once more and angled him so he could push deeper. When he brushed against her core, she gasped and threw her head back.

" _This is much better._ " Natasha panted, looking down at Loki, eyes hazy with pleasure. He hummed against her when her hand caressed the side of his face in a way that could only be described as a twisted form of affection.

Loki allowed himself to open his eyes to see the sight of Natasha- her supple breasts bouncing as she rocked rhythmically, her eyes screwed shut and brows beaded with sweat furrowing in concentration, her full lips parted open as ragged moans spilled from them. Those moans gave way to a single, prolonged cry when her body clenched up and she climaxed. Her chest heaved with each ragged breath she took, her mind still reeling and body spasming. Loki eagerly lapped up her slick arousal and even nuzzled his cheek against the soft inside of her thigh.

When Natasha removed herself from his face and sat on his chest, Loki sucked in a large breath and shifted his jaw around that began to ache. She shifted her body so she laid on top of him, her entrance tortuously lined with his painfully erect cock. When his hips bucked up to gain some friction, she clamped them down and nodded discouragingly.

"You're doing so well, Loki." Natasha crooned as she stroked his face with the backs of her knuckles. Her dangerously intense eyes flickered up to meet his own.

" _Don't mess up_."

Once Loki nodded to agree, Natasha's lips stretched into a content smile before she kissed him deeply. Her tongue entered his mouth and she groaned at the feel of his tongue, that had just brought her off, caressing hers. When she broke the kiss, Loki tilted his head up as if he wanted more of her taste— of her in general.

She gazed at him for some time, her face adorned with an impish smirk. "I think we should finish this in my bedroom." Natasha gracefully maneuvered onto her feet, her primed body not even weakened from her orgasm. She simply casted her eyes down at Loki who was struggled to get to his feet between the constrictions of his chains and the painful sensation of his erect cock.

"Come on, Loki." Natasha teased and tugged on one of the chains as if it be a leash, but there was a glint of darkness he had seen only in himself manifest in her. "You should know by now how to move in cuffs."

Loki's eyes widened before narrowing into slits when he realized what her jab was referring to. _'At least I don't have to wear that ridiculous muzzle.'_ He seethed to himself while awkwardly shifting towards Natasha's sparsely furnished bedroom.

When he stood in the doorway, he noticed her eyes sweeping over the system of chains that were chafing his skin. The silver cuffs were thick around his neck, wrists, and ankles. And the chains that connected them were the perfect substitute to wrap a present in.

"You've already taken too long. Lay down on your back." Her tone was stiff and Loki quickly crawled into her bed, wanting nothing more than to hear her honeyed voice once more.

The chains around his wrists were long enough for Natasha to lasso them around her bedposts, effectively binding them. While she did the same for his ankles, Loki observed how small her bed was in comparison to his. How this game they played— More she played and he obliged, would be more suitable with more space. But then she was done and he didn't have time to concentrate on anything else expect Natasha looming over him. She had him spread before her as if _she_ was the god and _he_ was her sacrifice.

"I like this s-" Her words were cut off when she saw his right hand wriggling, as if he were trying to escape from the bindings. Which he very well could from the start of things, but he chose not to. That, along with the obvious signs of his body, was proof that he wanted this- no matter what damage it did to his inflated ego.

Natasha put her own hand to good use— slapping his face with enough force that it whipped to the side. She could feel his heart race under her other hand pressing down on his chest.

"You try anything again, and I'll march you into SHIELD headquarters just as you are now." She moved in closer so her words seared his flesh. "Naked, trembling, and completely _wrecked_." She branded the last word with a kiss to his enflamed cheek.

Almost immediately after, Natasha felt his body go lax in submission to her words. She smiled at that, her eager hands running up his chest. Her fingers skimmed over his taut abdomen, the subtle outline of his rib cage, grazing his nipples and giving them a quick pinch, causing Loki let out a surprised cry at the unexpected sensation.

Natasha smiled and stretched out completely across his body and began kissing his clenched jaw, the underside of his chin, moving the collar so she could suckle on the sensitive spot of his neck until his Adam's apple bobbed and his back arched up so he gained more contact. To his credit, Loki's bound hands didn't even fidget. He passed the test.

When she removed her head from the crook of his neck, she found Loki's eyes screwed shut in a look of pain. She glanced over her shoulder to see his erect cock flushed red, balls strung tight in a painful manner. The slaps and tugs Loki could take, but the lack of contact was the worst torture of all. She pitied his struggle to remain relaxed for her, blinking his eyes to stop the tears.

But he was still a manipulative, murdering, psychopath who wished to drag her down in the most painfully intimate ways— so the sympathy only went so far.

So Natasha extended the torture by taking him slowly. After rubbing the pre-cum oozing from him with her thumb, she breathed sharply through her nose as she pressed the thick head of his cock past her entrance; the slightest breach a delicious intrusion. She couldn't stop the noises falling past her lips that filled the room as she sank further until her convulsing warmth engulfed him completely. He was incredibly hard inside her, angled with a slight curve that made it feel as though his cock fit perfectly inside her. She found the feeling of being stretched and filled overwhelming.

Loki's broken cry broke her attention and Natasha looked down to see tears trail down his cheeks, his mouth parted open so perfectly her for that she couldn't stop herself from silencing the sounds her own lips. He almost gagged when her pressed tongue deep inside his mouth, practically devouring him.

Loki broke the kiss, their lips making a soft smacking sound, and looked up at her with pleading eyes still bleary with tears.

" _Please_." He whined softly.

"What?" Natasha retracted herself somewhat from him, taken back by how much he was affected by her.

"I-I need you—" Loki's throat tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Natasha spared him, finally moving her hips at an angle so she could take rest of him inside her. She felt her body stir in reaction to the cock nestled deep within her that throbbed with need.

"Damn, you feel so good!" Loki stammered out quietly, his head rolling and eyes screwing shut in ecstasy.

Natasha rolled her hips once and once more, relishing in the way his tip brushed against her core and brought flushing heat to her body. Her hands moved from pressing against his chest to massaging her supple breasts that bounced each time she lifted and sank herself back down onto him. He met her thrusts, his hips bucking wildly as he chased his climax. She dragged the hand down her taut stomach, every sensation intensified as she neared her second orgasm, to her swollen clit which ached for more attention. Natasha continued to slam herself down onto Loki while her thumb rubbed diligently at the sensitive nub until her screams were raked in pleasure as she threw her head back.

Loki's breath caught in his throat at the overwhelming sight and sensation of Natasha— a series of pleas to touch her rolling off his tongue beyond his control. She rolled her head back and examined him with keen eyes.

" _No_ , I still don't trust you." Natasha stated as she continued to rock from Loki still thrusting up into her. Disappointment washed over him, but he wasn't surprised. She kissed the corner of his mouth that curled downwards into a frown, but moved away quickly when she anticipated he would try and capture her lips with his own. She kissed him feverishly for that, loving the way he desperately responded to her attention.

The heat that spilled from her teasing lips, wandering hands, and cunt that milked him out became too much and he broke their kiss. Her walls tightened around his cock which dragged and created delicious friction, throwing him over the edge.

Natasha looked down at Loki in the haze of pleasure as his face scrunched up and his whole body clenched before a loud, ragged bellow was released from his mouth and he came violently. She mewled softly from the sensation of his hot release spurting inside her, body trembling from the sheer force of their orgasms.

Suddenly, the chains that bound him snapped off by what Natasha could only assume was magic. Her throat tightened and she swallowed hard as watched the god she was tormenting rise so he sat up, his cock shifting inside her from the movement.

"Why do you look at me as such?" His green eyes narrowed curiously at Natasha's unreadable expression. "Am I only fun when bound up and at your mercy?" He pressed a kiss to her chin that raised defiantly away from him.

" _Perhaps_." She quirked her brow up at his theory, but her lips curled into a tremulous frown and not the confident smirk he was expecting. Loki dared to touch her body still flushed against him, only to find her tight grip on his wrist reminiscent to the cuffs he just got rid of.

"I still don't trust you." She hissed through gritted teeth, her whole body shaking as a volcano does before erupting. But there was no violent explosion. Only understanding as their arms wrapped tightly around one another and their lips moved fiercely together. The only time Natasha was okay with loosing control was in that specific moment. When they pulled away to breathe, their chests pressed so close together heaved in tandem.

Loki kissed Natasha's cheek, his nose rubbing against the soft skin in what could only be described as a twisted form of gratitude before murmuring against flesh:

_"I know. And if you'd let me, I would like to change that."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who stopped by. Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback would be great considering I might continue this, (on top of all my other works).


End file.
